This invention relates to catamaran sailboats and particularly to a catamaran stabilization structure.
Catamarans are light weight sailboats with two parallel hulls. These boats are fast, maneuverable and easy to handle. They have, however, one decided drawback. These boats are subject to extreme tilting in a strong breeze. This requires the user or passengers to shift from side to side, and in some instances, the catamaran may actually overturn in a particularly strong gust of wind.
The prior art includes various patents pertaining to stabilization structures for catamarans but none of these disclose a structure with the degree of stabilization of the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 595,161 to J. W. Gibb discloses a centerboard for boats with two blades which are alternately and automatically brought into position opposed to the boat's drift. The centerboard automatically shifts its angle to the keel with the list of the hull, so as to present a practically perpendicular face to the direction of drift.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,077,850 to W. C. Beuby discloses a catamaran directed, trimmed and stabilized longitudinally by means of a pair of guidance and stabilizing hydrofoils located at the bow of the hulls. The boat also has a deck mounted centerboard and hull mounted centerboards. U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,251 to R. W. Larson discloses a deck with two centerboards, one located near each of the two hulls. Each of the hulls is pivotally connected to the deck so that the hull engaging the water remains substantially parallel to the water surface regardless of the inclination of the desk.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,512 to P. M. Marcil discloses a keel structure extending downward from the mast. This assembly pivots in unison whereby the keel pivots in the direction opposite to the mast. U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,614 discloses a catamaran with antiheel devices. The devices consist of controllable stabilizers mounted on rudders. U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,024 discloses a catamaran with two dagger-boards. Each of the dagger-boards is located on either side of the deck near to each hull.
In a preferred arrangement the present invention comprises a relatively simple catamaran stabilization structure consisting of a centerboard with a double wing stabilizer, and a dagger-board with a single wing stabilizer protruding through each of the hulls. The centerboard stabilizer is rippled for increased stability. The centerboard pitch is adjustable.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a new and improved catamaran stabilization structure.
Another object of this invention is to provide a stabilization structure which is easy to use and is removable.
A more specific object of this invention is to provide a new and improved catamaran stabilization structure which includes a centerboard with a double wing stabilizer and dagger-boards with single wing stabilizers through the hulls.